ben10fanondosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Casos particulares
System Fail. Please switch off your computer. Trama En una sala de tortura clase Profe de Inglés: Very good, Francisco: 19,2 order 20. Fran: Thank you. Profe de Inglés: Excellent paper! Like everytime. Santi: Thank you. Profe de Inglés: It isn't bad, but you can do better, Josh... Josh: Okay... En el recreo Santi: Increible Fran! Pasaste de 11,5 sobre 20 a 19,2 sobre 20 como...*baja la voz* Cerebron! Fran: Quien es Cerebron? Santi: *sigue con la voz baja* Estas bromeando no cierto!? Es el Cerebrocrustacean del Omnitrix! Fran: Ah si... Santi: Esta tarde te invito a jugar a Project Between Good and Evil 2, no tenes nada previsto? Como...Ya sabes... Fran: Transformarme en Cerebron? Nahh... Santi: Era sarcastico? Fran: No...? Santi: Siempre te burlas de que no me gusta el censurado y ahora no entendes cuando digo "Ya sabes"? Fran: Ahh... Santi: Deja, deja...El estudio te esta dañando el cerebro? Fran: No? En la casa de Candice Santi: Podrias rastrear a Fran por favor? Candice: Eh...Si por qué? Santi: Solo quiero verificar algo... Candice lo rastrea. Candice: Esta en su casa, intentando dormir, o algo asi...Esta medio raro... Santi: ? Candice: No sé, esta como en modo Pausa...Esta sentado sobre una silla, con los ojos abiertos, sin hacer nada... Santi: No esta estudiando? Candice: No... Santi: Propongo que vallamos. Una vez en la casa de Fran Santi: Cool, arreglo el timbre! Timbre: HEY! YOU! Santi: Hmmm...Sigue andando mal... Fran: Ya va...Hola Santi! Santi: Hola Fran? ::pokerface:: Fran: Qué pasa? Santi: Eh...Y a Candice no le decis Hola? Candice: Exactly! Fran: Candice? Candice: Si, yo, al lado! Hey! Santi: No la ves? Fran: A quién? Santi: Nada nada...Espera un rato! *le habla en voz baja a Candice* Llama a Fio, y decile que venga. Candice: Ok. Santi: Listo, puedo entrar? Fran: Claro! Santi entra y se da cuenta que la casa de Fran esta menos prolija. Santi: Hmm...Hace cuanto tiempo que no pasaste la aspiradora? Fran: 2 dias, 5 horas, 18 minutos y precisamente 2 segundos. Santi: Ja? Fran: ? Timbre: ...IT'S EXPANDING EVER, BUT ONE DAY, IT WILL CAUSE THE STARS... Santi: El timbre tiene unos mini-problemas no? Fran: Si. Santi: Ah!! Hola Fio!! *en voz baja* Candice te explico todo? Fio: Si, a ver si me reconoce. Santi: Fran! Esta tu novia! Fran: Quién? Fio: Yo, por aca! Santi: La ves? Fran: Basta de bromas. De quién me hablas? Santi: De un fantasma e_e Next day Candice: Sigues con problemas con el ya sabes? Santi: De que me hablas? Candice: Termino? Santi: Que cosa? Candice: La fobia del censurado! Santi: Hmm...Desde cuando es eso? Candice: Te zombificaste! Al igual que Fran! FIO! En la casa de Candice Candice: Se volvio zombie el tambien! Fio: No tengas miedo, nos acercamos del fin del problema... Candice: Y como hacemos? ::pokerface:: Fio: Vamos a vigilarnos? Candice: Cool idea Fio! Fio: Bueno, solo de dia, de noche no puedo... Candice: DAMN IT! El dia siguiente Fio: Qué hicimos ayer a la tarde? No recuerdo... Candice: Yo tampoco! Fio (pensando): Se zombifico ella también! Voy a tener que investigar! En la casa de Candice Fio: Aja! Candice: Wat jappens? Fio (leyendo en su cabeza el papelito que acaba de agarrar): Si lees esto, es que me han secuestrado. Para teleportarte al lugar donde estoy, deci en vos alta esta frase: Magnum Teleportus Candeicus. Candice. Fio: Nada, encontre un yo-yo que te habia prestado...Decime, puedo ir al baño por favor? Candice: Claro! Fio va al baño y se encierra. Fio: Magnum Teleportus Candeicusus! Nada ocurre. Fio: Magno Teleportus Candeicus! Nada ocurre. Fio: Bueno, ya basta! Magnus mira a su telescopio donde esta Candice! :@ Fio se teleporta donde esta Candice. Fio: o_o En una nave Fio: Candice! Tu hechizo... Candice la interrumpe. Candice: Que? Te trolleo? Ya lo sabia LOL Fio: Vos ya las veras conmigo... Candice: Es lo que veremos... Fio: En serio... Fran y Santi: cofcofcof Fio: Ah, estaban ahi ustedes dos, no los habia visto... Candice: Logicamente, ya que... Santi la interrumpe. Santi: Liberame Fio por fa... Fio: Fran primero...Fue el primero en desaparecer... Santi: Nah, conmigo ira mas rapido, ademas que detras tuyo hay unos cuantos robots... Fio: Ah cierto... Fio libera a Santi. Santi: Hora de Fuego Pantanoso! thumb|leftEl cuerpo de Santi crece, sus brazos se vuelven marrones, sus ojos verdes, desaparece su pelo, le aparece una cola y... Humungosaurio: FUEGO PANTANOSOOOO! Eh? Es una broma esto? Bah, voy a poder liberarlos mas rapido que con Fuego Pantanoso... Humungosaurio los libera a todos. Fran: Muy bien, es hora de ser Cuatro Brazos... Fran se vuelve gordo, sus hombros se vuelven amarillos, su cabeza se pega a su pecho y... Cannonbolt: Cuatro Brazos! Omnitrix... Candice: Statum statis stat! Todos los robots se paran. Una pantalla se enciende. Nohpysp: Talvez hayan destruido a nuestros robots, pero esto no termino! La pantalla se apaga y entran en la pieza Waremal, Sunder y otros villanos que aparecieron anteriormente. Fio: Toxicus!? o_O Candice: Juan?! o_O Santi: Ah, hola Sunder .-. Fran: Walmare!! Santi: Y Slender-Man! Los demas (tambien los villanos): Donde? o_O Santi (calculando): Hmm...Entonces trollee a...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y eh...Bueno, mas de 6 personas ::happy:: Fran: Cualquier cosa -_-" Como sea, a luchar! *aprieta el Omnitrix* Fran se vuelve mas grande, le aparecen espinas, su cabeza se esconde debajo de un carapazon, y... Amenaza Acuatica (F): Perfecto! Santi aprieta el Omnitrix tambien: se vuelve mas grande, su espalda se llena de piedras, pierde un ojo y... Piedra (S): Piedra! Piedra se pone a absorber los rayos de Waremal mientras Amenaza Acuatica le lanza agua a los motores del skate volante de Sunder, Candice pelea contra Juan en su forma Appoplexian y Fio contra Toxicus. Toxicus: Tss...Cop! Vengan! Un Polar Mandrill o algo asi sale con otros. Cop: De acuerdo jefe! Fio: Bah! *Fio se multiplica* Fran: Genial! Fio: Gracias... Juan: COMO PUDISTE IRTE CON UN HUMANO ASI?! ACASO YO NO ERA TAN BIEN?! Candice (creando una pared de mana): Callate, gatito! Juan: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Piedra: Waremal, en serio queres seguir? Esto puede ser eterno! Waremal: No lo creas! Waremal disfruta del momento de desconcentracion de Santi para darle un golpe que lo manda a la pared opuesta. Piedra (destransformandose): Es trampa...Dar golpes...Sin avisar...*Santi se toca la nariz* Uch! Como sea! Es hora de ser...*se transforma* Armodrillo! Candice, enojada contra Waremal, le lanza una bola de mana. Candice: Como pudiste hacer eso?! Waremal: De la misma manera que lo voy a hacer con vos! Waremal empieza a caminar en direccion de Candice. Como Candice sigue lanzandole bolas de mana, Waremal dice que va a cambiar de tactica. Candice: Cual es esa tactica, señor? Waremal: Esta! Waremal crea tentaculos en sus brazos, que se "enchufan" en los brazos y en la panza de Candice. Candice: Pero...Que...Haces? Waremal se va, dejando a Candice inconsciente en el piso! Armodrillo: Que le hiciste???!!! Waremal: Ahhh, porque vos tambien queres participar al inpronunciable? Armodrillo: Aragutika Ljkia??? Que es? Waremal: Ni sabes pronunciarlo! Armodrillo: Como sea vas a pagarlo! Armodrillo se pone a correr hacia Waremal para darle un golpe, pero Waremal lo esquiva, y entonces Armodrillo le da un golpe a un boton que explota. Voz de la nave: Abertura de la puerta, abertura de la puerta. Fran y Santi se transforman en Jetray e agarran a sus novias. Jetray (S): Apurate! Jetray (F): Acaso crees que Fio no es pesada? Jetray (S): Hem...Es que... Jetray (F): Como sea tenemos que ir a la Tierra rapido! Los dos Jetray se van de la nave con Candice y Fio. Al fin en el planeta Tierra Santi: Ustedes saben mas de alienigenas que yo. Que le paso a Candice? Fran y Fio examinan su cuerpo. Fio: Hmm...Creo que Waremal le hizo el inpronunciable de nuevo... Fran: Exacto. Santi: Y? Se puede arreglar? Fran mira a Fio y vice versa. Fran (triste): Lo siento Santi, pero nunca se encontro una tecnica para salvar la gente del inpronunciable. Santi: Y, hem, si...Si voy al pasado para intentar...Salvarla...Funciona? Fio: No...Lo siento...Eso tampoco funcionara... Santi: No hay realmente ninguna solucion? Fran y Fio: No que se haya descubierto...Pero segun Paradox... Santi: Si? Fran y Fio: Debe haber una forma. Fin tragico pero... Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Contenido de Santi 10 y Fran 10 Categoría:Contenido de Santi 10 y Fran 10 FA